Arthroscopic surgery is increasingly being preferred over open surgery due to its minimally invasive nature and shorter post-surgery recovery time. Current estimates state that there are 4 million arthroscopic procedures each year in the United States. During each procedure, surgeons typically use 2 to 3 cannulas: one is occupied by the arthroscope and the others are utilized for the insertion of surgical tools. The arthroscope provides only a single, two-dimensional vantage point of the joint during surgery. If the surgeon wants to view the surgical site from a different angle, the arthroscope must be moved from one cannula to another. Pressure fluctuations may occur, resulting in turbulent saline flow within the joint and increased bleeding that can hinder visualization. In addition, the single field of view provided by the arthroscope is limited, which may result in imprecision, and consequently lower the surgical success rate. In addition, current technology does not allow for instrumentation and visualization from the same portal, such that the ideal view afforded by the arthroscope may often need to be compromised to permit instrumentation of the pathology. These visualization setbacks, along with a lack of standardization in the current surgical technique, can lead to a surgical failure rate that exceeds 40% in certain joints. The ability to view and use an instrument from the same portal may afford several advantages, including less incisions and soft tissue trauma, improved visualization, and consequently, surgical accuracy. Furthermore, the ability to visualize without active handling of the arthroscope may eliminate the need for trained surgical assistants and improve surgical efficiency.